L'Arc de Cheny
by Simakai
Summary: Suite de la trilogie des Arcs de Turks, mettant en vedette cette Turk se battant à mains nues, confrontée à sa propre froideur et ses propres ténèbres intérieures...
1. Chapter 1

Finalement, je me suis décidée à continuer cet Arc des Turks qui traînait depuis vraiment longtemps. Après avoir relu le Grand Délire, je me suis rendue compte que certaines parties qui y étaient (TRÈÈÈÈÈÈS lointainement) liés étaient incomplètes, et je voulais que mes références soient plus claires, alors il fallait que je finisse au moins cet arc supplémentaire. J'ai aussi de petites idées de one-shots pour les Turks, que je mettrai sous forme de bonus quelque part, éventuellement.

J'aime bien les personnages froids et distants, je dois dire que j'ai eu assez de plaisir à faire Cheny. J'ai écrit la moitié de cet Arc il y a longtemps, mais je le reprends sans trop de difficulté...

Sinon, je rappelle le nom que j'ai donné aux personnages:

Shinji - Le châtain qui se bat avec une rod, comme Reno. (Raison du nom: dans Last Order, Reno l'appelle Shin-Jin, le nouveau.)

Shotgun - La brunette à queue de cheval qui se bat... avec un shotgun! (Raison: rien d'autre ne peut lui aller! J'adore ce perso depuis Last Order...)

Lydia - La blonde qui ressemble à Elena (et qui est d'ailleurs sa soeur), qui se bat au revolver. (Raison: je l'ai vu sur DA, et je trouve ça approprié pour la soeur d'Elena.)

Ken - Celui avec les cheveux noirs coiffés bizarrement, qui se bat avec deux revolvers. (Raison: je voulais un nom américanisant pour lui.)

Cheny - La brune aux longs cheveux, qui se bat à mains nues en utilisant les arts martiaux. (Raison: Aucune en particulier, je cherchais un perso pour ce nom.)

Danny - Le grand baraqué, qui se bat aussi à mains nues. (Raison: ça va bien avec son apparence, je trouve...)

Tetsuyo - Celui avec les lunettes et une cicatrice, qui se bat avec un katana. (Raison: en fait c'est Wilya qui l'a trouvé...)

Cissnei - La petite rouquine qui se bat avec un shuriken du style de Yuffie. (Je n'ai pas inventé son nom, c'est celui qu'on retrouve dans Crisis Core. La seule qui a un nom officiel. Chère petite.)

Raphaël - Le petit mignon blond aux yeux bleus, qui se bat avec des nunchakus. (Raison: il a l'air d'un ange.)

* * *

« Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas ri, non, depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas tout simplement souri? » me suis-je demandé en aspirant la fumée de la cigarette que je tenais à la main. Je n'avais pas envie de répondre à la question par une affirmation vague et vaine : la froideur de ma logique m'obligeait à me souvenir, ou du moins à tenter de me souvenir du dernier moment où j'aurais pu avoir souri.

Pas depuis mon entrée parmi les Turks. Non, plus loin que ça.

Pas depuis que j'ai commencé mon travail de mercenaire. Quand j'étais encore à l'école, peut-être ?

J'ai aspiré une nouvelle bouffée de fumée blanchâtre en me demandant s'il existait un moment dans ma vie où j'aie véritablement souri. Je me souvenais des photos des mon enfance, où l'on ne voyait qu'un rictus forcé sur mon visage.

Donc, logiquement, si je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir après une aussi longue réflexion, c'est qu'en fait je n'avais jamais souri de ma vie.

J'ai rapidement écrasé ma cigarette dans mon cendrier et je me suis précipitée à la salle de bains. Plantée devant le miroir, j'ai essayé de sourire. Autant de grimaces et de rictus.

« Suis-je donc incapable de sourire vraiment ? »

OoOoO

Je crois pourtant, avec un peu de recul, que pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai jamais été malheureuse. Et surtout lorsque j'étais parmi les Turks. J'avais une aversion pour la plupart des gens autour de moi, et pour l'humanité en général, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de trouver le bonheur là où je voulais le trouver.

Ainsi, j'ai suivi un entraînement rigide dès mon adolescence, et je suis devenue mercenaire alors que je venais de passer à l'âge adulte. Parce que tuer mes semblables ne me causait pas plus d'émoi que le geste d'écraser une mouche. J'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas porter d'armes : je voulais sentir la souffrance de mes victimes, je voulais sentir leurs chairs se rompre, je voulais avoir la mort directement sous mes yeux. Pas parce que j'aimais cela ou par sadisme ; simplement parce que je ne voulais pas oublier que c'était probablement le sort qui m'attendrait un jour.

Combien de gens avais-je pu tuer ? Au dernier décompte, j'avais dépassé les trois cent. Beaucoup et peu à la fois.

Tuer une personne n'est pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraît, surtout quand on ne fait pas partie de la Shin-Ra. Quand j'étais mercenaire, je devais non seulement faire attention à ne pas me faire prendre, mais aussi à ce que mes commanditaires ne soient pas reconnus dans mes crimes. Pour moi, autant mes victimes que mes clients étaient des individus méprisables, et mes meurtres n'étaient qu'un travail comme un autre.

Pourtant, lorsque la Shin-Ra m'a offert un poste parmi les Turks, j'ai immédiatement accepté. Pas seulement parce que mon travail en serait facilité : parce que je savais que parmi eux, je trouverais des gens de mon espèce.

Des gens qui ne laissaient pas leur peur de la mort les arrêter.

OoOoO

On frappait à ma porte. J'ai quitté le miroir de ma salle de bains et mes grimaces floues pour aller répondre à Tetsuyo, qui tenait une pile de papiers dans ses mains.

-Tu as fini ton rapport de la mission de la nuit passée ? Tseng m'envoie pour venir le prendre…

-Hm, oui. Attends un instant…

Je suis retournée à ma petite table de cuisine et j'ai pris les feuilles que j'avais rédigées ce matin-là sur la mission de la nuit passée. Grâce aux excellents résultats de la mission, tous ceux qui y avaient participé avaient obtenu un repos de deux jours. J'avais passé la première journée chez moi, à lire tranquillement et à regarder la télévision. Quand on m'offre une journée de repos, moi je me repose !

-Tiens, dis-je en tendant les papiers à Tetsuyo.

J'allais lui dire au revoir, quand il a soudainement posé une main sur mes joues. Le contact de ses doigts était très frais.

-On dirait que tu es un peu rouge, tu es sûre que tu ne couves pas quelque chose ?

Je n'allais quand même pas lui répondre que je m'étais entraînée à sourire devant mon miroir et que c'était ce qui avait donné un peu plus de teint à mes joues !

-Sûre, marmonnai-je en écartant sa main de mon visage.

-En tout cas, si tu n'es pas malade, c'est tant mieux, dit-il en souriant doucement. Parce que ça te va bien de prendre un peu de couleurs.

-N'importe quoi. Allez, bonne nuit, Tetsuyo.

-Fais de beaux rêves, Cheny !

J'ai refermé la porte rapidement. Soudainement, j'étais extrêmement fatiguée, et j'avais mal à la tête.

OoOoO

Le lendemain soir, j'ai été dans un bar à la mode avec Shotgun et Lydia, qui avaient aussi eu congé. Une petite soirée entre filles, à boire, à fumer, à danser et à envoyer promener tous les hommes qui oseraient nous approcher.

J'étais heureuse.

Mais je ne souriais pas.

-Dis, ils te plaisent pas, les deux mecs, dans le coin, là-bas ? me dit Shotgun en me pointant deux blonds décolorés.

-Pas trop non, répondis-je dédaigneusement en buvant une gorgée de vodka.

Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Shinji, elle avait tendance à vouloir jouer les entremetteuses. Peut-être voulait-elle que nous connaissions le même bonheur qu'elle, je ne savais pas vraiment. C'était peut-être une bonne intention, mais… plus elle voulait me pousser vers des gens, moins j'en avais envie. Je n'avais pas envie de connaître des personnes qui pourraient être mes prochaines victimes.

-Alors, c'est quoi ton genre d'homme ? Musclé ? Bronzé ? Blond ? Brun ? Mignon ? Intello ? Sportif ? Drôle ? Maso ?

-Je n'ai pas encore trouvé aucun homme qui me plaise, ai-je répondu calmement ; c'était la stricte vérité.

-Mais t'es aux femmes alors ?

-Non plus…

-Shotgun !

Lydia donna une légère tape derrière la tête de la brunette, qui s'écroulait de rire.

-Vous êtes toutes les deux tellement coincées, ricana Shotgun, mais vous êtes adorables…

-Je crois qu'elle a un peu trop bu, là, soupira Lydia.

-Oui, acquiesçai-je, avant qu'elle ne roule sous les chaises comme la dernière fois, il est temps d'y aller.

Soutenant Shotgun chacune de notre côté, nous sommes sorties du bar. Nous n'avons pas pris trop de temps à trouver un taxi, et nous sommes rapidement retournées à la Tour. L'odeur d'alcool et de sueur était restée sur mes vêtements ; une fois à ma chambre, je les ai aussitôt retirés, pour prendre une douche rapide avant de me coucher.

Et cette nuit-là, comme toutes les autres nuits, je n'ai pas rêvé une seule fois.


	2. Chapter 2

Pas grand chose à dire, bonne lecture!

* * *

Coup de pied: la mâchoire se fracasse. Autre coup de pied : je sens des dents se briser, rouler dans la bouche sanglante de ma victime. Puis, alors qu'il est tombé par terre, immobilisé par la douleur, je lui fracasse le crâne de mes deux pieds. Le sang et la cervelle sur le sol et tachent mes souliers ainsi que le bas de mes pantalons.

-Qui est le suivant ? dis-je sans émotion, en me redressant, laissant le cadavre derrière moi.

Je ne laissai pas le temps à mes victimes de répondre, ni de s'enfuir. D'un geste, je lançai un sort de Feu qui enflamma un tas de bidons d'huile juste devant la sortie du repaire de ces rats. J'avais tout prévu.

J'étais seule à l'intérieur, il n'y avait que Ken en renfort à l'extérieur, mais j'avais bloqué l'accès pour l'instant. Ils étaient une dizaine ; une dizaine de ces militants anti-Shin-Ra. Apparemment ils fabriquaient ici des armes, mais cela m'importait peu, puisqu'ils allaient tous mourir par ma main.

On n'osait me tirer dessus, de peur que les balles ne provoquent des explosions parmi le matériel servant à fabriquer les explosifs. L'idée qu'ils aient autant d'armes à leur portée mais ne puissent s'en servir m'amusait.

Ils ont sorti leurs armes blanches et se sont précipités vers moi. Mais que peuvent des armes face à la force pure ? Que peuvent faire des armes si elles ne touchent pas ? Mon professeur, le maître Zangan, m'a appris que l'arme la plus forte que possède un être humain, c'est la force qu'il possède en lui. Ceux qui utilisent des armes se fient trop sur le pouvoir qu'ils ont entre les mains, et oublient celui qui est en leurs mains mêmes.

C'est ainsi que j'en suis venue à ne me fier vraiment qu'à moi seule.

Les coups maladroits de mes assaillants me passaient au-dessus de la tête alors que je me penchais pour les frapper au ventre. J'en ai repoussé deux à la fois, d'un coup de chaque poing, puis je me suis tournée pour donner un coup de pied à un troisième, qui est tombé sur un de ses comparses. J'ai continué de frapper, frapper, frapper, prise par la fureur du combat, jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne bouge, à part les flammes qui commençaient déjà à s'éteindre à l'entrée.

J'ai baissé mon regard sur mes mains couvertes de sang, puis sur mes vêtements tachés de sang. Je n'avais que quelques égratignures, et tous ces hommes étaient morts. Fouillant dans mes poches, j'en ai sorti un mouchoir pour essuyer un peu le sang sur mon visage.

-Je suppose que ma mission est accomplie…

J'ai laissé tomber le mouchoir par terre, et au moment où j'allais me décider à sortir, j'ai senti une présence. Un mouvement. Un souffle. Je me suis vivement retournée, et il y eut un coup de feu. Un instant plus tard, une douleur atroce me déchirait l'épaule droite.

-Tu… tu les as tous tués… ! Alors… je vais me venger ! s'écriait une voix aiguë.

Un enfant se dressait dans un coin obscur où s'était probablement caché durant tout ce temps, armé d'un des fusils de contrebande. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, et il tremblait.

Une nouvelle balle me traversa, cette fois le bras gauche. Je sentis un de mes os se briser sous le choc. Je posai un genou à terre.

-Petit… tu as du culot…

-Tu as tué mon père ! Mais moi…

-Tu as cru que je t'épargnerais parce que tu es un enfant ? répliquais-je en me redressant.

Alors qu'il me visait à nouveau, les bras tremblants et les yeux dilatés par la terreur, je me suis avancée vers lui et en quelques instants, je l'avais jeté à terre d'un coup de pied. Je n'avais pas retenu ma force, mais je savais qu'il était toujours en vie même s'il ne bougeait plus, puisque je l'entendais toujours respirer.

-Ta vengeance serait parfaitement justifiée, tu sais, petit ? Reviens quand tu seras plus grand, on s'affrontera face à face.

Et j'ai quitté l'entrepôt rempli de cadavres, où seul un petit garçon vivait. Je ne sentais plus mes deux bras, mais malgré la douleur intense qui me traversait entièrement, j'ai pu rejoindre Ken qui, voyant mes blessures, s'est empressé de me porter jusqu'à notre voiture, pour vite m'emmener à la Shin-Ra. Ma tête était horriblement légère.

OoOoO

-Ouais, les deux bras inutilisables pour un mois, je suppose que tu viens de te gagner quelques semaines de congés payés, ma grande !

Shotgun, Shinji et Lydia étaient venus me visiter à l'hôpital. Avec un bras dans le plâtre et l'autre mis sous restrictions pour ne pas endommager les muscles de l'épaule, on ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais en état d'aller travailler en sifflant !

-Tseng et Verdot devraient venir te voir officiellement demain, m'annonça Lydia. Pour discuter avec le médecin, et de ce que tu pourras faire pendant ta rééducation, tout ça…

-Tu crois que tu pourras te battre comme avant ? demanda soudainement Shinji.

-Comme je me bats surtout avec mes jambes et mes pieds, ça devrait aller. Pour mon bras gauche, il n'y a pas eu de muscles touchés, seulement un bras cassé, alors ça va revenir comme avant. Quant à mon épaule droite… ça devrait revenir comme avant, mais ça va prendre beaucoup plus de temps… Mais bon, de toute façon je suis gauchère, alors…

-Alors tu vas avoir des travaux léger pour un bon moment, on dirait, dit Lydia en hochant légèrement la tête.

-Super ! s'exclama Shotgun. Tu vas pouvoir nous faire le café !

-Lydia… s'il te plaît…

-Avec plaisir…

Et Lydia donna une petite claque derrière la tête de Shotgun de ma part.

-N'empêche, dit Shinji qui semblait un peu gêné pour Shotgun, ça doit pas être pratique, pour le moment…

-C'est vrai… Je déteste me faire nourrir par les infirmières… si vous pouviez venir le faire vous-même, ça serait beaucoup moins pire…

-Oh, toi aussi tu détestes les infirmières ? demanda Shotgun.

-Pas autant que toi… mais je n'aime pas qu'elles me nourrissent.

D'avoir leurs visages remplis de pitié penchés sur moi, alors qu'elles me donnent la nourriture comme un bébé… c'était une idée insupportable.

-D'accord, on passera le mot dans l'équipe, répondit Lydia en se relevant. En attendant, prends soin de toi…

OoOoO

J'étais seule. Du vieux rock jouait à la radio, j'avais demandé à Shotgun de me l'ouvrir avant de partir. Le vent qui passait par les fenêtres faisait flotter les rideaux de coton blanc. Mon esprit était ailleurs.

À rester immobile ainsi, je perdais la notion de ce que j'étais vraiment : parce qu'un être se définit par ses actions, et que je n'étais plus capable de rien faire. Alors je me perdais dans de vagues réflexions qui ne menaient nulle part, sauf à un sommeil inutile.

« Je veux m'en aller d'ici… »


	3. Chapter 3

Un mois et demi après mon hospitalisation, j'étais enfin convoquée au bureau de Tseng pour qu'il m'assigne une véritable mission. J'avais beau avoir pu rapidement sortir de l'hôpital, j'ai longtemps dû faire du travail de bureau, et encore, avec un seul bras. Avoir de la difficulté à effectuer les tâches du quotidien alors qu'en temps normal on peut tuer une personne de trois façons différentes en moins de quinze secondes est une situation extrêmement frustrante. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre de toute façon ? Aussi bien être utile, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu…

Je me définissais par le meurtre, et lorsque j'étais incapable de tuer, je me sentais vide, incapable de m'exprimer, d'être véritablement moi-même. Je savais bien que j'étais bien plus que cela, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le ressentir ainsi. Ainsi, je peux dire que j'étais particulièrement heureuse d'avoir été convoquée au bureau de Tseng ce jour-là. Enfin, ENFIN, j'allais avoir une mission. J'en avais assez de devoir vider les cendriers, de classer des papiers et d'aller faire le café…

Je toquai doucement à la porte du bureau du chef, et j'entrai silencieusement. Tseng me regarda longuement et intensément, comme s'il pouvait utiliser des rayons X avec ses yeux pour voir ma condition, puis il finit par m'indiquer une chaise pour m'asseoir.

-Bon, j'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à trop d'action pour ta première mission après ta blessure…

-Tant que ce n'est pas du travail de bureau, j'en serai ravie, répondis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

-En fait, il risque d'y en avoir un peu…

-De quoi s'agit-il, Tseng ?

Il prit un document broché sur son bureau, et me le tendit en se levant.

-En fait, il s'agit d'une mission de la plus haute importance, et à long terme. Tu pourras préparer tes valises pour les prochains mois, puisque tu vas les passer au Fort Condor, en compagnie du Vice-président Shin-Ra.

-Il a demandé la présence d'un Turk comme garde du corps ?

-Non. C'est le Président Shin-Ra qui demande qu'on le protège… et qu'on le surveille. La mission devrait donc surtout impliquer de l'inspection et de l'observation, mais pas particulièrement du combat, voilà pourquoi je t'ai choisie. Comme ça tu pourras finir de récupérer tes capacités convenablement…

-Ça me va.

Tout pour sortir un peu.

OoOoO

Après que Shotgun, Reno, Rude et Tetsuyo m'aient fait une petite fête d'adieu dans mon bar préféré – les autres étaient partis en mission – je suis aussitôt partie vers le front Shin-Ra qui assiégeait le Fort Condor, tenu par des rebelles. Le Vice-président y avait été envoyé depuis un bon moment déjà, et si la situation s'était déjà améliorée, je pouvais voir du haut de mon hélicoptère que le Fort n'était pas réputé imprenable pour rien : sa conception le rendait très facile à défendre.

D'en haut, je pouvais voir les soldats de la Shin-Ra s'en prendre au Fort, et en voyant les explosions faire sauter une partie des murailles, j'ai compris que celle-ci n'était qu'une diversion. Et en voyant les soldats revenir, j'ai réalisé que même tout cela n'était qu'une escarmouche. Je me suis demandé si le Vice-président prenait les choses au sérieux, pour laisser passer une telle chance, ou bien s'il avait une véritable vision à long terme…

Après avoir enfin atterri, un peu perdue dans ce monde de béton et de métal, j'ai regardé les soldats qui rentraient après leur bataille. Certains semblaient blessés, mais la plupart étaient en bon état, et même de bonne humeur. Je suis allée aborder celui qui est passé le plus proche de moi, lui demandant où je pourrais trouver Rufus Shin-Ra.

-C'est lui, à la tête du groupe, dit-il en pointant devant lui.

Sans trop réfléchir, j'ai couru vers l'homme qu'on m'avait pointé, avant de réaliser qu'il portait le même uniforme que les autres soldats. Du coup, je me suis demandé si l'homme qui m'avait renseigné ne s'était pas trompé…

-Pardon… je cherche Rufus-Shin-Ra…

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Vous devez être la Turk envoyée par mon père, non ?

Il enleva son casque, révélant ses cheveux blonds étrangement décoiffés et un regard bleu incroyablement perçant. C'était bien lui, mais jamais je ne l'avais imaginé de cette manière…

OoOoO

De retour dans son bureau, vêtu d'un complet blanc et ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés vers l'arrière, il m'expliqua indifféremment qu'il se souciait peu que son père veuille l'observer ou pas et qu'il ne changerait pas ses habitudes, que je sois là ou non, et que je pouvais bien rapporter ce que je voulais, en autant que je ne me mette pas sur son chemin. Froid et sincère comme je pouvais l'être, et pourtant, un sourire flottait continuellment sur ses lèvres. Finalement, un être complètement différent de ce que j'étais, et à cause de cette ressemblance et de cette différence si profonde, je me sentais attirée par lui comme un papillon de nuit par la lumière d'une chandelle. Un profond sentiment de respect m'envahit.

Je lui promis donc de ne pas m'interposer, avec toute la sincérité dont j'étais capable, puis je lui demandai s'il avait du travail pour moi, afin de me rendre utile. Son sourire s'élargit.

-J'aime les gens qui comprennent rapidement où est leur place et y donnent le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, me dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil et en s'approchant de moi. Tu dois avoir un dossier exemplaire en tant que Turk, non?

-Je n'ai pas consulté, répondis-je froidement, mais je ne crois pas que Tseng ou Verdot m'aient jamais reproché quoique ce soit.

Il éclata de rire – un beau rire franc. Il n'était plus qu'à deux pas de moi à présent, et sa main s'était levée, se posant finalement sur ma joue. Je ne réagis pas immédiatement à ce contact, mais la chaleur de sa main se propageait dans tout mon corps et cette sensation me troubla suffisamment pour que je l'écarte du revers de la main, doucement mais fermement.

-Tu n'as pas l'habitude que l'on te touche, n'est-ce pas? Ça doit être pour cela que ta peau est aussi froide.

-J'attends vos ordres, monsieur.

-Il n'y a pas que ta peau qui soit froide, hm? Très bien, lâcha-t-il en allant se rasseoir, je te donnerai tous les ordres que tu veux demain. Pour l'instant, va t'installer et contente-toi d'explorer cette base.

Et il me congédia de son bureau. La chaleur de sa main continuait de circuler en moi comme un doux poison. Une fois que j'eus rejoint la chambre qui m'avait été allouée, je pris une longue douche froide, jusqu'à ce que cette sensation se dissipe.

OoOoO

Les mois passèrent. Rufus Shin-Ra n'aimait pas ma surveillance, alors il me donnait toutes sortes de tâches pour m'en distraire. Comme il était un homme qui savait reconnaître les qualités des autres et les utiliser à bon escient, il me fit combattre avec les autres SOLDIERs, et me convia souvent avec d'autres officiers supérieurs lorsque venait le moment de bâtir les plans. Le Vice-Président avait une vision très large, une vision à long terme, en ce qui avait trait à la conquête du Fort Condor, alors que son génie militaire lui aurait probablement permis de le prendre en quelques batailles. Lorsque je lui en fis part, alors que nous étions tous les deux dans son bureau, il me répondit :

-Mais ces quelques batailles coûteraient la vie de plusieurs centaines de précieux soldats, non? J'aime mieux prendre mon temps et épargner leurs existences, plutôt que les laisser se faire massacrer pour le simple plaisir de prendre une forteresse – un tas de pierres.

Je devais avoir l'air quelque peu étonnée malgré moi, car il ajouta :

-Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'air, mais je prends tous les objectifs de la Compagnie Shin-Ra vraiment à coeur, y compris la protection de ses employés. Je ne dis pas cela par considération pour leurs vies, mais simplement parce que je dois faire mieux que ces officiers qui n'hésitent pas à sacrifier leurs hommes pour leur simple gloire personnelle. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis le fils du Président que tout m'est automatiquement acquis, et même si cela l'était, je voudrais m'en montrer digne.

-Est-ce pour cette raison que vous allez souvent au front vous-même? demandai-je en me rappellant notre première rencontre.

-Peut-être, répondit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, bien que ce soit plutôt pour ma satisfaction personnelle... pour me défouler? Et comment pourrais-je diriger des gens dont je ne connais pas la condition? Si je le pouvais, je prendrais leur place et je ferais tout moi-même, mais puisque l'on m'a donné la responsabilité de les diriger et de les protéger, je ferai de mon mieux pour accomplir ces deux tâches.

À nouveau, je me sentis emplie de respect pour cet homme. Et c'est probablement ce qui me poussa à me pencher sur lui et à l'embrasser par-dessus son bureau. Bien qu'il sembla d'abord surpris, il répondit rapidement à mon baiser, et posa même une main derrière ma tête pour me retenir. Mes longs cheveux entourèrent nos visages comme un voile obscur.

Je finis par me redresser. Je passai le dos de ma main sur ma bouche devenue très humide. Si mon visage avait une quelconque expression en cet instant, je ne sais absolument pas à quoi elle pouvait ressembler.

-Tes lèvres sont aussi froides que celles d'une poupée.

-Ça ne vous plaît pas?

-Tu devrais sourire plus, ne serait-ce que pour moi.

Il se releva et m'attrapa les poignets. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu me défendre, mais je n'en avais pas la force... non. Ce n'est pas que je n'en avais pas la force. Je n'en avais pas envie. Depuis notre première rencontre, j'avais envie de lui, j'avais envie qu'il me reconnaisse, et je voulais qu'il fasse de moi ce qui lui plairait. Et maintenant que j'étais capable de me l'avouer, maintenant que j'avais accompli les premiers gestes, je n'avais pas l'intention de reculer.

Mais malgré tout le bonheur que je ressentais alors qu'il défaisait ma chemise et ma cravate pour toucher à ma peau froide, douce et blanche, je n'arrivais pas à sourire – je n'arrivais même pas à réagir. Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison qu'il arrêta rapidement, avant d'en venir aux choses sérieuses. Ou peut-être n'était-ce tout simplement pas un bon moment.

OoOoO

J'ai quitté le bureau du Vice-Président après avoir arrangé mes cheveux et mes vêtements. La secrétaire me jeta un regard étrange – s'était-elle laissée embrasser par Rufus Shin-Ra elle aussi? Ce genre de femme sait toujours tout en ce qui concerne ces histoires piquantes. Elles doivent avoir l'odorat plus développé que les êtres humains normaux.

Rufus m'a donné rendez-vous dans sa chambre pour le soir même. « Je veux tout voir de ta froide passion. » Froide. Voilà ce que je suis à ses yeux. Je ne suis pas une femme qu'il peut aimer – ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le moindre espoir. Mais il m'a reconnue, et je n'espère pas davantage.


	4. Chapter 4

Sa peau caressait la mienne, mon corps se serrait entre ses bras, et mes longs cheveux glissaient entre ses doigts. Sa langue chaude pénétrait ma bouche, léchait ma gorge, s'accrochait à mes seins. Il m'agaçait, alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il entre en moi. Mes sens, mes nerfs, au lieu de s'émoustiller sous ses caresses, faisaient se tendre mon corps entier. J'étais incapable de me laisser aimer, même simplement par mon corps.

Finalement il me pénétra, mettant mes sens au repos. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour le garder contre moi, j'aurais voulu qu'il puisse entrer davantage en moi, l'incorporer entièrement à mon être et ne plus m'en séparer. J'aurais voulu qu'il me prenne entre ses doigts et qu'il serre le poing très fort. Qu'il me réduise en poussière, et que je retourne ainsi à la terre. Ce serait peut-être là ma seule vraie jouissance, car mes orgasmes alors qu'il joue avec mon corps me dégoûtent de moi-même.

OoOoO

Rufus me regardait en jouant avec mes cheveux. Allongée nue contre lui, je ne regardais rien en particulier. Sa chaleur pénétrait doucement ma peau, ma chair, et parfois j'en frissonnais.

-Me détestes-tu ou bien m'aimes-tu?

-Ce n'est pas votre problème à vous, non?

-Cela m'importe tout de même de savoir ce que la femme dans mon lit pense de moi si je ne veux pas être poignardé!

-Je suis là pour vous protéger, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi.

-J'ai plus peur des sentiments des femmes froides, elles n'en sont que plus dures et cruelles.

-Alors je ne dois pas être une femme.

Il se mit à rire, avant de m'embrasser. Je me laissai faire.

-Mais m'aimes-tu?

-Plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Si cela peut dire quelque chose provenant de moi.

-Je ne suis pas un homme qu'il faut aimer.

-Je sais.

-Alors demain...

OoOoO

Le lendemain, je partais. Mon tour auprès de Rufus était terminé. Je retournais aux Turks avec comme mission une grande infiltration de groupe de Néo-Avalanche. Peut-être était-ce ce qui m'avait décidée à l'embrasser : parce qu'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain...

C'était faux : j'aurais pu demander de rester auprès de lui, et renouveller mon tour auprès de lui. Continuer à lui apporter mon aide. Continuer à coucher avec lui, ce que nous voulions probablement tous les deux.

Mais il avait confiance en moi, et je serais plus à l'aise à le regarder de loin. Parce que sa chaleur m'avait déjà trop pénétrée, et que je sentais un changement s'opérer en moi. Un changement que je ne comprenais que trop bien. Je me laissais aller. La lame froide que j'étais allait s'émousser à son contact, et je ne le supporterais pas.

Alors que je supporterais très bien l'idée de le regarder de loin.

OoOoO

-Tu as changé, me dit Tetsuyo en m'apportant un café, alors qu'il revenait de pause.

Nous devions tous les deux surveiller un bar où l'on soupçonnait que des activités d'AVALANCHE avaient lieu, mais il ne se passait rien, il faisait froid, et j'étais contente qu'il m'apporte ce gobelet de mauvais café.

-En quoi ai-je changé? lui ai-je demandé après avoir pris une petite gorgée du liquide brûlant.

-Je ne sais pas... mais si je devais te peindre, au lieu de te donner un air froid et impassible, je te donnerais plutôt un air triste et mélancolique. Même si tes traits ne changeraient pas à un oeil amateur.

C'était bien lui, de parler comme un artiste, et de décrire les gens comme des modèles.

-Pourtant je ne suis pas triste.

-Est-ce que le Vice-Président t'a donné l'occasion de changer?

Je laissai passer quelques instants avant de répondre platement.

-Tu as le regard plus perçant que tu en as l'air, Tetsuyo.

-Alors c'est donc cela...

Il s'assit par terre à mes côtés, le dos contre le mur. Je sirotai mon café tranquillement, alors qu'il jouait machinalement avec la poignée de son sabre. Finalement il appuya sa tête contre mon épaule.

-Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'être jaloux, dit-il soudainement.

Je rattrapai mon gobelet café de justesse. Il avait failli me glisser des doigts, et quelques gouttes s'écrasèrent par terre malgré tout. Je le déposai par terre pour plus de sûreté. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui prenait. Il était un séducteur, amateur de belles choses et de belles personnes, et avait tenté de me séduire autant que les autres, mais il était surtout un esprit libre, qui ne s'attachait à personne réellement. Du moins c'était ce que je croyais jusqu'à présent, mais comment pourrait-on se vanter de comprendre quelqu'un d'autre?

-Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit, lâchai-je finalement.

-Parce que je croyais que je n'avais aucune chance, répondit-il, la tête toujours appuyée contre mon épaule.

Je voulus me tourner vers lui, mais il me fit signe de ne pas bouger.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te demande rien, murmura-t-il. Je veux juste rester comme ça encore un peu.

Je me mis alors à sangloter sans être capable de me retenir. Car je venais de réaliser que même si j'étais appréciée, même si j'étais désirée, même si j'étais aimée, on ne me demanderait jamais rien en échange, et qu'au fond je ne pouvais rien faire. Et que même si j'éprouvais les mêmes sentiments pour quelqu'un, il serait à jamais impossible que je puisse les partager.

Je ne connaîtrais jamais le bonheur. On me donnerait, sans jamais que je ne puisse donner en échange. Je pourrais donner, mais en étant toujours incomprise.

Pourquoi les humains se font-ils croire qu'ils sont capable de se comprendre et de partager des sentiments d'amour ou de haine les uns pour les autres? Pourquoi les humains sont-ils capables de fonder des familles, alors que chaque personne qui m'approche me repousse pour les mêmes raisons qui l'avaient attirée vers moi? Suis-je encore une femme si je suis aussi seule malgré mon amour et celui des autres?

-Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, Tetsuyo, Rufus, Tseng, papa, maman.

Tetsuyo, ne sachant plus quoi faire, se contenta de me prendre dans ses bras. Sa chaleur, qui m'aurait dégoûtée il y a quelques mois, se propageait maintenant agréablement dans mon corps. Je sentais des larmes couler le long de mes joues, sans s'arrêter. Mon regard embrouillé se leva vers le ciel de nuit, complètement noir, de Midgar. À force de le fixer, je me calmai.

-Si tu te sens mal, tu peux me parler, Cheny, dit Tetsuyo en me lâchant lorsque mes pleurs se furent calmés.

-C'est inutile, lui répondis-je. Mais merci.


	5. Chapter 5

Dernier chapitre! Merci à mes lectrices revieweuses, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Sinon je ne sais pas si d'autres arcs vont suivre, sauf peut-être une petite série d'Arcs one-shots. J'aurais quelques idées pour Cissnei et Tetsuyo, mais à part ça... Sinon pour l'instant j'écris une fic Dissidia et je m'amuse bien, et à venir très bientôt: la suite d'Une nuit de liberté, c'est-à-dire le truc qui va me prendre au moins dix ans à écrire.

* * *

Finalement il y eut beaucoup à dire sur les derniers jours, mais il était impossible de vraiment décrire ce qui se passait. Néo-AVALANCHE usait de méthodes différentes que leurs prédécesseurs : au lieu de prendre la science de la Shin-Ra contre elle, ils prenaient plutôt des fanatiques pour les sacrifier comme des martyrs à leur cause.

Des gens prêts à tout sacrifier pour ce en quoi ils croyaient. Je les enviais.

Finalement j'avais parlé à Tetsuyo, qui m'avait dit qu'il n'en tenait qu'à moi de changer, d'accepter les autres, de tenter de comprendre leurs sentiments, que ce n'était pas si compliqué, et qu'il pouvait m'aider. Mais en voyant à quel point AVALANCHE s'impliquait dans le monde, et à quel point j'en étais détachée, je croyais qu'il était impossible d'en parvenir au même point, et qu'il était trop tard.

J'étais condamnée à désirer sans atteindre ce que je voulais vraiment. Et admettre ce désir, nouveau en moi, fut probablement la pire erreur de toute mon existence.

Rufus, au fond, tout est votre faute. Qu'avez-vous donc réveillé en moi, sinon des sentiments inutiles?

OoOoO

Du sang maculait mon visage et mes vêtements, mais ce n'était qu'une fatalité. AVALANCHE s'était décidé à s'attaquer à un réacteur, et nous devions les arrêter. Déjà le temps jouait contre nous : avant que nous nous en rendions compte, ils avaient déjà posé la bombe, et le décompte nous rapprochait de la catastrophe. Et ils étaient bien décidés à nous empêcher d'atteindre la bombe, quitte à y laisser leur vie.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas boostés au Mako, les membres d'AVALANCHE étaient coriaces, et chaque combat prenait du temps, trop de temps... mais il fallait réussir, ou bien nous y passerions tous.

-Shotgun, j'te jure, j'vais m'en sortir, marmonna Shinji à côté de moi, le visage maculé de sang.

Il avait des raisons de vouloir se battre. Comme nous tous. Finalement, peut-être est-ce possible de comprendre quelqu'un, ne serait-ce que juste un peu... mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser : c'était le moment de faire son boulot et de rester en vie.

-Dans deux minutes, railla l'un des membres d'AVALANCHE contre lequel je me battais, tout sera terminé. Vous n'y arriverez jamais à temps...

-C'est ce qu'on verra! m'exclamai-je en lui enfonçant mon poing dans la gueule.

Je sentis plusieurs dents craquer. Probablement un critical hit dont il ne se remettrait pas. Mais s'il disait la vérité, le temps pressait : la bombe était un étage au-dessus et ils bloquaient bien les escaliers. Je me tournai vers Danny, qui venait lui aussi de vaincre un de ses adversaires, et je criai :

-Danny! Tu me lances!

Bien entraîné et comprenant vite, il hocha la tête. Je me précipitai sur lui, et il plaça ses mains de façon à pouvoir me propulser, ce qu'il fit facilement grâce à sa force prodigieuse. Je m'accrochai aux grilles de l'étage d'au-dessus, et me retournant d'un geste athlétique, je fis une culbute et j'atteris à l'étage suivant. La bombe était juste devant moi, et il ne restait que quelques secondes, mais ce serait suffisant...

Mais une forme se dressa devant moi : quelqu'un de petite taille, armé d'un gros fusil. Je voulus me jeter sur lui avant qu'il ne commence à tirer, et j'en aurais été capable, mais en voyant son visage, j'ai eu un instant d'hésitation.

Ce n'était qu'un gamin. Et je le reconnaissais, car quelques mois plus tôt j'avais tué son père, et il venait se venger. Car je lui avais accordé ce droit.

Juste un instant d'hésitation. Mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il tire une balle dans mon ventre.

M'écroulant sur le grillage, je vis la bataille qui continuait en vain en dessous. Car il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant que tout n'explose, et personne d'autre ne pourrait arriver à temps. Et que j'étais déjà en train de mourir.

-Cheny!

Je reconnus la voix de Tetsuyo qui hurlait de désespoir. Je ne voyais plus rien, mais était-ce nécessaire? Il était trop tard, et pourtant, malgré la douleur, malgré l'échec, malgré la mort prochaine de mes camarades que j'aimais tant sans jamais leur avoir dit, je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage.

Tout était enfin terminé, et je n'aurais plus à me soucier de rien, ni de ma froideur, ni du monde, ni de protéger ceux qui m'aimaient.

Ce devait être un bien horrible sourire.

* * *

Finalement j'ai pu écrire ce qui s'est passé dans le réacteur! On l'avait vu de loin dans l'Arc de Shotgun, mais j'avais vraiment envie de décrire tout ça de l'intérieur. Ça et le truc avec Rufus, c'est ce qui m'a beaucoup motivée à écrire cette fic... il fallait bien donner des détails sur la mort de tant de personnages sympathiques!

Enfin, encore un truc bien dark qui finit mal, j'espère que je vous déprime pas trop...


End file.
